Wings of Chaos
by Fancy Ketchup
Summary: Itachi is known as a "player", a rep he never gave a damn about, until he met a girl who captured his heart. OC and maybe some OOC.
1. So fierce the heart

**Disclaimer: **We own nothing!

**Author's Notes: **This story is filled with OCC. We have asked for our friend, Bevy-Chan's permission to use her OCC, so don't even think about suing us! Her OCC are : Juel Bera(Bera-Chan), Hyokai Ato(Sane-Sammi), and Castell Bevy. Ato's OCC are those you would not recognize from an original script.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**So fierce the heart**

Cherry blossoms filled the air and blinded Hyokai Ato. She closed her eyes tight in panic but opened them to meet the deep warm honey combs that belonged to only one soul. And such were these of Tomei Hisoka.

In just that instant her heart pounded in her chest, his breath close on her face took her own breath away. Quickly, she shook off the growing warmth deep inside and composed her self.

"What did I tell you about doing that? You nearly knocked me over!" A quick smirk and two muscular arms snaked their way around her waist. "You won't fall now will you?"

Ato beat mercilessly on his chest in the attempt to free herself from his vice-like grip.

Hisoka bent in close and whispered in her ear, his breath sending chills along her neck and down her spine. " You're just pissed because my powers are the only ones you can't resist…or is it my charm that bothers you so?"

"Not really. You are invading my space …that's why I'm pissed and you constantly do it you bastard!" Ato 's anger and fire grew with the emergence of a new smirk upon his smug face.

" Oddly, I don't think that's the _exact_ reason but we can't have you mad …can we?" And with that he disappeared in a whirling wind funnel.

Ato smoothed her flaming red hair down and patted off the dust from her uniform. In the distance she could hear and see a few approaching figures that could only be her friends.

"Ato! Ato! Ato! ATO!" A small girl with shocking white hair ran up to Ato and stopped just short of her and began to huff rigorously.

With a few seconds the tiny girl shot up and began to talk a mile a minute. "Ato why didn't you wait for me, Bevy and Kiyochi? We hollered for you but you just walked out. Hell, I didn't even have pants on when you left! What's with you! Our resident perv almost had a free show! Really what happened?"

Ato look towards her feet not really able to answer such a question.

"Bera I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run out on you and the others. It's just that I need time to think."

Bera scratched her head in confusion. "Why would you need to think? It's not in your nature."

Ato shot her best friend a look only to see her goofy smile. Ato cracked a smile and the two began to laugh uncontrollably.

If she ever felt down she could always count on her friend to bring her back to the surface.

The two friends were so busy laughing that they didn't even notice their friends approaching.

"God! I could hear your mouth all the way over here Bera." The words were uttered by a semi tall boy with brown sugar eyes and honey hair.

"Kiyochi, darling. I have two words for you…BITE ME!" He smirked. "I would but I don't want to get herpes."

Ato smiled at the pair. It kinda reminded her of the event that had taken place not fifteen minutes ago.

Ato watched as a girl of mid height, with jet black hair and cold ice blue eyes attempted to separate the feuding duo and not succeeding at it.

Castell Bevy blew out an irritated breath. Her pale complexion was turning a bright red.

Ato took a step back away from the pissed off Bevy.

Kiyochi and Bera are morons in the face of danger...shame they haven't realize it yet.

Ato twirled a finger around her body and disappeared with a whirl wind of blossoms.

She reappeared on a tree branch of a cherry blossom tree.

It's better to be safe than sorry, she always said.

She watches Bevy handsperformed a recited gesture and the odd couple still arguing.

Ato laughed to herself. 'This ought to be entertaining', she thought.

A huge tidal wave made it way toward the twosome. Ato clapped her hands and cheer on Bevy.

Kiyochi's eyes turned just in time to the wave and turned a sickening light blue. Just the wave came down upon the two, an orb could be seen through the crashing wave.

As the wave fell away, Ato could make out two figures standing close inside the crackling blue orb.

Bera had closed her eyes right before the wave had fell. Now she opened them to see nothing but a chest. She felt warm arms wrapped around her waist… she felt more comfortable then she had been in a long time. And to top it all off…she was dry!

Bera slowly raised her head to look up at the person who belonged to those arms and chest and looked straight into the face of Kiyochi. Bera's mouth dropped and her eyes widened.

Kiyo opened his eyes and for a moment, the two sets of eyes met and froze…time stopped. Well, until Bera had to ruin it with her mouth.

"Wha….what are you doing!" Kiyochi stood dumb struck for a moment. What was he doing? Without a second thought he pushed her away and Bera fell back onto her butt. "That's what I'm doing."

Bevy looked on in awe. She knew those two to be mortal enemies but today she saw something that she didn't think could ever happen.

She smiled inwardly to her self. Now she could have some fun. Bevy looked away from them and turned her attention to Ato , who, at the time, was perched in a cherry blossom tree.

Bevy walked calmly towards her. Behind her Kiyochi and Bera quit the fighting and looked onwards towards the fleeting back of Bevy. "Hey Wait!" The two yelled in unison.

They looked at each other growled and ran for Bevy. Bera tripped and fell onto Bevy's back. They hit the ground with a thud. Kiyochi laughed at the two of them as they tried to untangle themselves.

Bera and Bevy stared daggers at Kiyochi. Kiyochi however was unnoticing of the mortal danger he was in. The two stood face Kiyochi, who was still bent over in laughter. He stood, took a deep breath and stared at the girls. He smiled a dopy smile. "Uh…Hi?" Bevy and Bera attacked.

Ato watched the entertainment as it happened beneath her and smiled. She knew that what ever was in store for them…they would face it head on.

"Ato! Hey you! Down here." Ato's thoughts were interrupted by Bera's voice calling up to her. Ato looked down and noticed the bruises and marks on Kiyochi's face.

He yelled up. "Ato lets go!"

Bevy was next. "I'm sure that what ever you were thinking was quite amusing. However, if we don't get our asses in gear we're gonna have detention. And to be honest, if I have to spend another minute with these two bumbling idiots I'll blow a fuse." "HEY!" Kiyo and Bera yelled.

Ato swirled her finger around and disappeared in a whirlwind of blossoms and appeared in front of them. "Well, shall we?" And with that the four friends took off at a run for the school.

* * *

**Fifth period- Sakura Wind High-**

Castell Bevy walked down an empty corridor. She looked down at her pass. It was to the lavatory but she hadn't planned on using it when she asked.

She looked through the tiny glass windows on each door and into the classroom. She scanned the faces and went on to the next. She sighed heavily and closed her eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" , said a deep but soothing voice from behind her. Bevy jumped around to face Uchiha Itachi, his raven hair hung in front of his dark eyes in strands.

He repeated. "What's wrong Bevy-Chan? I wouldn't expect you to miss weapons class." He smirked at her. Bevy looked into his dark red eyes and found a place to run.

His abyss could swallow her up forever…and she wouldn't mind. But she broke her thoughts to answer him. " It's none of your concern as to why I'm out here Uchiha. The question is why are you out here following me?"

Itachi was taken aback. Why had he followed her? He set himself once more and moved a single strand of hair out of her face with his finger tips.

"Why Bevy you don't know?" Bevy's heart skipped? Did he mean what he just said? Was he finally telling her his true feelings?

"I don't need to tell you my reasons…that's why." Itachi spat. Bevy was let down yet again. Without another word, Bevy spun on her heel and went to walk away.

Itachi grabbed her by the wrist and turned her around. He pulled her into him and as though unintentionally, his lips found hers in a warm embrace.

Bevy was shocked….but she had been waiting for this since the first day she fought against him.

The dark couple stood in the hall, lost in each other. Itachi stopped and looked at Bevy. Her eyes were closed. Her cheeks flushed red. Her lips were parted as though savoring his touch.

Itachi ran his hand across her cheek and kissed her once more. When the two parted Itachi smiled at her and said, "It seems as though this is the reason why I followed you."

Bevy smiled broadly. Something she had not done honestly in years. "Well it seems that way Uchiha." Itachi cocked his head and smirked " Bevy, call me Itachi. Your making it sound formal."

She giggled despite herself and quickly put her hand across her mouth in the attempt to stop it. "Well," Bevy said suppressing the giggles erupting from just beneath the surface. "I don't think that was very formal."

And for the life of him, Itachi couldn't find the reason as to why this girl made his stomach turn and do somersaults . But what ever this feeling was….he enjoyed it.

He longed to touch her once more, but before he could step forward the bell rang and the hall ways exploded with students.

Bevy looked at Itachi and as she blinked he was gone in the mass of the seething crowed. Just then she felt new arms wrap around her neck at an incredible speed.

"HI BEVY!" Juel Bera jumped on Bevy's back. She began to babble on about something but Bevy's mind was still lost from moments ago.

Normally she would have thrown Bera half way across the hall, but today, right now….it didn't matter. Bera blink her eyes in confusion and hopped off Bevy's back and poked her friend.

"What's wrong Bevy-Chan?" Bevy was snapped back into reality. "Huh?" Bera crossed her arms. "So… gonna ignore me huh?" Bera jumped into a fighting stance in the attempt to amuse her friend.

"Cool it munchkin." Kiyochi walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Bera straightened up. She didn't say anything this time. She had been really lenient on her comebacks ever since their close encounter in the school yard earlier that morning…though she didn't know why.

Kiyochi placed both hands on her shoulder and hugged her. He smiled and said "You know I love you Bera." Bera moved her head to the side so her face was turned away.

"Yeah like a hog loves slop." She said in a sarcastic tone. He stood up and stood next her just as Ato came up behind them.

"Awww. That's so sweet." Kiyochi and Bera shot her a look and Ato decided to drop it. She looked at Bevy who had her usual glazed look in her eyes.

However there was something different in the face of her friend. Ato placed an arm around her friend's shoulder. "Bevy what happened?" Bevy snapped quickly, "Nothing's wrong. Why would there be anything wrong? " Ato blinked dumbly. "No Bevy there is something wrong."

The blood rushed to Bevy's face and she looked awkwardly at her feet. Ato placed a comfort hand on Bevy's shoulder, giving her a reassuring smile.

Bevy looked up from under her lashes, her blush still remaining, "I'll tell you later." She whispered to Ato.

Ato nodded her head in understanding and smiled brightly. Bevy wave the other good bye and proceeded to her next class, ice sculpture.

Ato stared at the retreating Bevy until she disappear around the next corner. Kiyochi and Bera just stood there in silent, an unusual state for them.

Ato let out a long and tiresome sigh and turn to face them. Placing a hand on herhip and pointing at the two weirdos. "Don't tell me something is wrong with you two too!" Ato said rising her voice a bit above it's normal soft tone.

Bera twiddle her thumb and looked the other way. Kiyochi raked a hand through his honey hair and chuckled. "Nothing is wrong ole young one." Ato glared at him and said through clenched teeth, "I'm not that young."

Bera giggled like an idiot and blushed when Kiyochi eyed her. "Urm….class….late…now." Bera said in one breath full and rushed to her next class.

Ato and Kiyochi stared after Bera's back. Ato shook her head and Kiyochi eyes glazed over. Ato saw the same look as she saw in Bevy's eyes just a second ago. Was this some kind of sickness going around. She poked Kiyochi in his side.

Kiyo grunted. "What!" Ato smiled. "Don't you have classes with her?" Kiyo nodded his head.

"Well instead of staring at her you could always hurry up and go after her so you won't be late."

Kiyo thanked her and took off after Bera. Ato shook her head once more. Then she realized that she too had classes and ran to her class.

* * *

**Lunch-**

Bera walked to her table where Ato and Bevy were already seated. Her tray was full and she planned on taking some more food. 'Hopefully there will be seconds' Bera thought to herself.

Bera sat down across from Ato and Bevy. "Mmm mmm. Lunch is my best subject." Ato giggled and bevy just stared at her.

Kiyo walked up and took a seat next to Bera. Before he could make himself comfortable Bera asked, "Are you gonna eat your lunch?"

Kiyo stopped moving around and stared at Bera. He blinked a few times without moving. "What!" Bera said. "Can't I be hungry?" Kiyo laughed

"Well you could at least wait until I go get my lunch." Bera scoffed. "Well go get it already! I'm wasting away here!" Kiyo chuckled as he walked to get in the lunch line.

Once there, he noticed Itachi was standing in front of him. "Hey Itachi." The dark haired boy turned around . "Oh hey Kiyochi."

They chatted in line about the upcoming midterms. Although Kiyochi did most of the complaining. As they got their food and walked out of line Itachi asked, "Have you seen Bevy anywhere?"

"Oh yeah follow me, I'm sitting with her. However your gonna have to put up with Bera. She's there. I suggest you eat as fast as you can."

"Why?" Kiyo chuckled. "Because if you don't let her have some of your food, she'll find a way to steal it." Itachi nodded his head.

Bera looked from Bevy to her tray and back again. "Um Bevy…. You gonna eat that?" Bevy looked down at her cheese burger.

But she was think about the hallway incident and so her stomach was filled with butterflies. "Go ahead." Bera jumped in her seat as she grabbed for the tray and its contents.

Kiyo and Itachi saw this as they approached the table. Bevy obviously didn't see Itachi as he crept up behind her. Kiyo sat down next to Bera and watched in awe as she some how managed to stuff half of a hamburger down her throat.

He continued to stare at her when she asked, "Now that you have it, can I have your lunch?"

"I don't think so." And Kiyo took a big bite of his food in front of Bera's face in spite. Bera growled at Kiyo as Itachi took a seat on the other side of Bera and directly in front of Bevy.

The hairs on Bevy's neck stood up as Itachi sat in front of her. "Hi there." That deep voice sent Bevy back to that moment again. "Uh…h…hi." Itachi smiled at her and began to eat.

However , just as he put his mouth around his burger, he felt breath on the side of his face. Not heavy but just noticeable. Itachi slowly turned his head and looked into face of Juel Bera.

Their faces were inches apart. To Itachi it both unnerved and excited him. "Hi." Bera slowly drawled. "Um…Hi." Itachi drawled back. Bera spat out quickly, "Are you gonna eat that?"

Bera felt two familiar arms pull her back. Bera fell backwards and landed on Kiyo's lap. He stared down at her with a disappointed look. " Yes he is going to. And anyways Bera- Chan, I thought you wanted to lose a t least five pounds. Your not going to lose anything if you keep asking everyone for their lunch."

Bera smiled up at Kiyo. "But I didn't ask every one for their food. ….I didn't ask Ato" Every one fell anime style.

Hisoka walked up to see the commotion . Hisoka sat down next to Ato. Ato looked over and sighed heavily on purpose. "What are you doing here Tomei?" Ato said from under her arms.

"Oh…I thought I'd say hi to my favorite little wench." Ato's head shot up. "Oh ok asshole!"

Bevy stopped staring at Itachi. Bera got out of Kiyo's lap and they all stared at Hisoka.

Bera stood up. "Is there a problem here?" Hisoka raised an eyebrow at the midget that was supposedly trying to intimidate him.

He snorted in disgust. Bera's hands lit up with flames. "You better watch it. Because I'm the pick of the litter." Bera smirked.

Hisoka turned his nose at her and said simply, "That's big talk coming from someone that's so small. Sit down before you hurt yourself or before I do."

Kiyochi stood up quickly. "Watch what you say. If you touch her you'll die by my hands." Kiyochi said dangerously as blue lightning crackled around him.

Ato was amazed that Bera would stand up for her as fast as she did, but then again she was known for jumping in to protect her…even if she didn't need it. But to have Kiyochi protect Bera was an even bigger surprise.

Hisoka snorted. "Don't try me jackass. I'll kick you and your girlfriend's ass if you threaten me again." Bera smiled inwardly at this…at the thought of having Kiyochi fighting for her.

She shook her head to expel the thought. She was about to fight and she didn't need thoughts like that invading her mind.

The lightning around Kiyochi flared even more. " I highly doubt it" Kiyochi said.

Bevy stood up. She like fights but not in such a public place. (The whole cafeteria had grown silent.) Hisoka stood up, he didn't like being out numbered and now he was getting on the offensive.

He spat venom at Bevy. "Sit down or else."

Ato hollered, "She didn't even do anything."

Itachi stood and calmly said, "Stop this now. You know you can't win Hisoka."

"Yeah, you don't have your friends to get you out of this one." Bera put a hand on Kiyo's arm and Kiyo said nothing more.

Hisoka looked about himself. He lowered his fists. He bent down and kissed Ato on the cheek. "See ya later." And then he disappeared in a whirlwind.

Ato sat there, frozen. What had just happened? Bera, Kiyochi, Bevy and Itachi sat back down.

Bera had her mouth opened wide. "Ato, please tell me he isn't your…your …you know what I'm trying to say." Ato looked over at Bera. "I don't think so."

Bevy and Itachi looked at one another and blushed. Ato saw this but chose to keep her mouth shut. However, Bera was as indiscreet. "Why are you two blushing?"

Kiyo saw what she meant and cupped his hand over her mouth. "You are a dope. They like each other." he whispered. T

he warm air from his breath gave her chills and went to the deepest part of her. Again she smiled inwardly, for both Bevy and maybe…for Kiyo.

He released her and she smiled broadly at Bevy and Itachi. "What?" Bevy and Itachi said in unison. They looked at each other and blushed even more.

Itachi felt exposed and vulnerable. He had to get out of there. Itachi stood and ran his hand through Bevy's hair. "I've got to go. Bye guys." He waved good by and then was nothing more but a shadow.

"Oh yeah, he's got the hots for you." Bera said. Everyone laughed, even Bevy. "No. No. No. It's nothing like that. We are just friends that's all." Bevy said.

Kiyo looked at her. "Bevy, I'm your friend but you don't see me running my hand through your hair seductively ."

"He has a point." Ato chimed in. Just then the bell rang and off to classes once more.

* * *

**After School at the Boarding House-**

"We're home!" Bera announced loud enough for the whole world to hear as she threw her book bag in the corner with her other junks.

Ato walked in and took in the homely essence, smiling brightly, until she noticed the crumple mess in the corner. Ato blew out an irritated breath and proceeded to cleaning it. Bevy fold her arms across her chest, "Humph. You'll only encourage her to make more mess."

Bera was in mid jump. "What are you trying to say!" Kiyochi came in next holding Ato's bag . "She's trying to say you're messy dimwit." Bera shot daggers at Kiyochi. He dropped the bags next to Bera's.

"Are you guys home!" the voice came from somewhere in the house. A small girl came from the hall. Her hair was almost purple and it hung in her face.

She had a mop in one hand and a rag in the other and was wearing a pink frilled apron. "Well it's about time you got home. I wasn't about to clean this house by myself." She blew her hair out of her face, or tried to.

"You always complain Yuki…I'm home and I'm cleaning. You're worse then my own mother." Ato spat. "Now what would mother say."

A woman of twenty four with long flowing silver hair stepped from behind the corner. "Oh big sis, didn't see you there. You know I was joking." Ato said.

Kiyochi smiled dumbly. "H…Hi Kia. You are sure looking good today." Bera smacked him in the back of the head. Thumping could be heard from up stairs and then a pounding of feet on the stairs.

A man of an age one more than Kia, appeared at the stairs. He had no shirt on and it appeared as though he had just worked out. He had the same silver hair as Kia, it fell slightly to the side and it seemed unkept.

Bevy and Bera began to drool. Ato looked embarrassed. Kiyochi's eye twitched as he hit Bera. At that very moment, Yuki dropped her mop and then hurriedly tried to pick it up nonchalantly.

Kia walked over and planted a long kiss on his lips. He wrapped his arms around her and took her in. Not only Bevy and Ato, but Bera and Kiyochi groaned inwardly. Yuki felt awkward and went into the kitchen. After what seemed forever, they separated . "Hey Babe." Kia said.

Bera was the first to say, "Hey Kakashi!" Bera tried to slink her way over to Kakashi but was stopped by Kiyo's hand grabbing her by the arm.

Bevy and Ato snickered as they watched Kakashi watching Kiyochi trying to hold back Bera from coming towards him and Bera not understanding why she wasn't moving.

Ato tapped her on her shoulder, and told her to turn around. Bera turned around slowly and saw Kiyo smirking.

"Let go you big dope!" Bera said as she attempted to back kick him. Kiyo dodge the kick easily and swung her over his shoulder.

Bera laid still like a sack of potatoes then all of a sudden start pounding on his back, screaming non existent words and vocabulary at him.

Kiyo ignored her comments and Bevy laughed till tears emerges her crystal blue eyes.

Kiyo walked away with Bera kicking and screaming on his shoulder, muttering to himself, "You're not going anywhere near that bastard Kakashi…not if I can help it."

Kia raised a perfectly arched eyebrow, amused with the affects her husband has on young girls these days.

She spared Ato a glance, her little sister was looking everywhere but at Kakashi…and her. Kia sighed inwardly, hoping that incident a few years ago still doesn't bother Ato.

Kakashi noticed his wife's troublesome expressions and smiled reassuringly at her. Kia forced a smile and gave Ato a second glance, this time Ato was clenching her hands. Her nails were biting into her small palm. She was looking at her feet, oblivious to everyone else around her.

Kakashi gave Kia a knowing look and announced he has to go back to training. He left Kia with a wet sloppy kiss on the cheek.

Bevy stood awkwardly between the two sisters. "I..uh…um..gotta go." Bevy stammer and quickly make an excuse that will take her away, hopefully, far, far away from the deadly silent sisters. Bevy hurriedly ran out of the room, her longdark hair swung with every step forward.

The two sisters stood in silent for what seem like for eternity. Kia's brows furrowed and her heart reached out to her sister.

"Ato.." Kia begins. Ato looked up at her sister through her thick lashes, a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Kia sucked in a breath. Ato smiled brightly at her, her smile was filled with heart wrenching pain.

Kia bit the inside of her cheeks. She should have known sympathy is the last thing her sister would ever want from anyone.

Their eyes spoke to each other, emerald green to emerald green. Kia understands.

Ato turned to leave, her steps were slow and steady. Kia tried to reach for her but withdraw her hand, this is something Ato should try to overcome for herself.

* * *

**Ato's bedroom-**

Ato slammed the door shut and lean her body against it's hard surface.

Unstable hands wipe away the trickle of tears that escape from her lashes. Ato closed her eyes to block away the images of that event that happen two years ago.

You can close your ears to things you don't want to hear, but you can't close your heart to things you don't want to feel.

Ato gave up and let the images flow back into her mind.

Two years ago, Ato made the mistake of falling in love with Kakashi, who was eight years her senior.

Little did she know, his heart belongs to another…her sister.

She almost made the mistake of declaring her love to him, if she hadn't walked in on a scene that scarred her image of love forever.

_**Flashback-**_

_"I love you." Ato leaned her back against the brick wall, shaking hands wipe away the trickle of tears that made it way down her face._

_If only those words were meant for her. _

_Ato watched from the corner as Hakate Kakashi gave the silver haired girl a desirous kiss. _

_Ato closed her eyes to block away the haunting image. _

_"I love you too." She heard her older sister reply shyly. _

_Ato's heart felt pain from a million knife wounds. _

_Evidentially they are very much in love. _

_Thunder roared over her head as tiny droplets of rain fell on her face. Ato's vision became blurred, by the rain or her tears, that fact remain unknown. _

_She cried silently to herself, setting free the pain that was slowly drowning her heart. _

_Ato gave the couple one last look and disappear in a whirlwind of spring's blossoms, leaving no evidence of her presence behind, except for a single blood red rose._

_Ato made a promise to herself that day as she left her broken heart behind . _

_No more crying._

_**End of flashback-**_

Ato sat with her back against the door. The darkness of her room over whelm her and made her more depressed.Ato wipe away any existence of tears and hated herself for giving in to her emotions.Ato sighed and wrapped her arms around her knees, trying very hard to forget again.

Her heart hasn't heal yet, and she doubt it will ever again. "Love," Ato scoffed, "there's no such thing."

* * *

**Sane-Sammi:** (sighs) Well, that was depressing.

**Bera-Chan:** (gives Sane a dummy smack) It's suppose to _be_ depressing!

**Sane-Sammi:** (peels a banana and stuff it down her throat)

**Bera-Chan:** Anyway, if you readers like our story, please be kind enough to review it.

**Sane-Sammi:** (in a hushed voice to readers) You better do what she said, she can be a bit aggressive...if you know what I mean.

**Bera-Chan:** (hit Sane) I AM NOT AGGRESSIVE!

**Sane-Sammi:** uh...sure

**Bera-Chan:** Anyway, we will be posting the second chapter up soon, NO FLAMERS! Flamers shall be flamed back!

**Sane-Sammi:** She's kidding, the worst we'll do is cower in our corner and cry like a pathetic fifth-teen year olds.

**Bera-Chan:** Baka! We _are_ fifth-teen!

**Sane-Sammi: **That's what _you_ think... 

**Bera-Chan:** That's what I know.

**Sane-Sammi:** Whatever...we're wasting good typing space with our stupid arguements.

**Bera-Chan:** More Naurto gangs shall make appearances in next chapter.

**Sane-Sammi:** (push readers towards review button) Toodle poodle...


	2. Ghosts from the Past

**Chapter Two**

**Ghosts from the Past**

**Next day, Sakura Wind Creek, after school-**

Bevy sat under the sakura tree and leaned her back against the roughness of its bark. She closed her eyes and smiled as she felt the gentle playing of the wind through her long raven hair.

She stretched her back and hugged her knees, her thoughts kept wandering back to the same person…Itachi.

Bevy's brows furrowed. Itachi hadn't spoken to her since yesterday, maybe he had a change of heart?

Bevy shrugged her worries off and focused on something more cheery, but her mind involuntarily wondered back to Itachi.

Bevy cursed herself for having weak will power to control her own mind.

Bevy sighed heavily and hid her face in her arms. Cherry blossoms swayed back and forth over her head.

Bevy was lost in thought when she heard the gentle footsteps approaching and she shot her head up. In front of her, she saw a silhouette of a broad shouldered man.

Bevy's breath got caught in her throat and she mentally told herself to breathe. But it was hard to concentrate on breathing when her heart was pounding at such an unusual pace.

The shadow laid a soft hand on her shoulder blade and Bevy sucked in a breath. Bevy slowly turned around to face the person…Itachi's face was only a mere inch away from her own.

Bevy nervously licked her lips and looked up at him under thick lashes. Itachi moved in closer and Bevy could feel his breath teasing her lips. Bevy's face colored softly.

Itachi looked deeply into her eyes and Bevy could feel herself drowning in an abyss of liquid sensation.

Bevy broke away from his mesmerizing stare and looked the other way. Itachi lifted her chin, so that they were seeing eye to eye again. His lips moved in for a kiss and Bevy felt faint.

Her blush was growing with every touch from him. His lips felt so soft on hers, they tasted like heaven and the sweetest of chocolate. After a moment of being sheltered within his muscular shoulders, Bevy felt him withdraw his lips from hers.

Itachi tucked back a strand of hair that fell across Bevy's ice blue eyes. He smiled at her and took her into his arms. Bevy smiled inwardly and took in his manly scent. The scent of old spice and natural male essence combined.

"Hmmm.."

Itachi chuckles and pulled back from her, "Hmmm.. what?" Bevy shook her head gently, her long hair swaying, catching the sun's brilliances on her ends. Itachi raised an eyebrow but let the matter pass by.

In a short distance from where they were sitting, someone let out an inhuman scream and thunderous actions were heard. Bevy groaned inwardly, knowing already who was responsible for such racket. Itachi chuckled and got up, helping her while he was at it.

Bevy gave Itachi an apologetic smile and ran off to the creek, where Kiyochi and Bera were fishing…or supposed to be fishing. As she came in closer contact with them she heard…

"You annoying brat! You scared away all of my fish!" Kiyo was screaming into Bera's face. Bera placed a hand on her hip and stick her tongue out at him. Kiyo caught her pink tongue in his fingers and pulled.

Bera screamed and bite his fingers. Kiyo suppressed the pain and his eyes turned a sickening blue, strikes of lightning hit the water and electrified the inhabitants of the small creek.

Bera smiled inwardly, she knew Kiyo would never hurt her on purpose…or would he? Bera pushed the thought out of her head, no, he'd never do that. Though Kiyo and her fought all the time, she knew for a fact that it would be a cold day in hell before he did anything that harsh towards her.

Lately, she had been experiencing new feelings towards Kiyo. Bera was not sure what you could call it, but it was definitely not hate. Bera's smile turned to an honest frown when she thought about Kiyo's crush.

Kia was a married woman and a happy one at it too. Bera clenched her small hands, till she could feel the small indentations on her palms. Kia, she thought, I hate you.

Bevy took a step forward to acknowledge them. Bera quickly hide her depressed face expression and smiled brightly. She has a rep to maintain after all.

Bevy gave them a lecture about the racket and Bera smiled inwardly, same ole Bevy. Itachi was smiling warmly at Bevy and Bera raised an eyebrow at them. "So it's official?"

Bevy choked in mid sentence, "What!"

Bera smiled at the odd pair. Itachi was not the type of person that Bevy would usually go after. Itachi was not exactly a one woman's man, if you caught her drift. Bevy blushed prettily but nodded anyway. Itachi smirked and kissed Bevy.

After school today, Ato suggested that they all go hang out at their little creek, which was located in the depth of the woods behind their school's building.

Ato muttered an excuse about not wanting to go home so early and facing someone.What ever the reason may be, Bevy has to admit, it was a wondrous idea.

Speaking of Ato, Bevy looked around and noted that Ato was no where in sight. Bevy tucked her hair behind her ears and searched with her eyes. Ato was nowhere to be seen, usually Ato is either training or treating to some plants…or in trouble?

Bevy snapped back to reality, Ato could be in trouble and they are all here discussing her affair with Itachi, she gave her friends a worried look and asked them, "Where's Ato?"

Kiyo and Bera pointed in the direction of the other end of the creek. Bevy thanked them and followed the running water in that direction.

Itachi ran up next to her and took her hand. Bevy looked down at their entwined hands and blushed.

She looked up into his eyes and he winked at her. Bevy smiled and tighten her grip on his hand, together they searched for the missing Ato.

Bevy sighed a sigh of relief when she saw Ato training by herself.

Ato seemed to be pissed off at something, but then again, Ato is always pissed off at something. She is known very well for her short tempter.

Bevy and Itachi watched in amazement as Ato flung a million razor leafs at a cherry blossom tree, carving Japanese writing into the hard bark of the tree as she did so.

Ato swung around and dusted her hands, on the tree, the writing said, "People fall in love, just to fall out again, broken hearts still can't be mended. Painful tears stain our eyes, men, women, children cry. Everyone is a victim of love, but who said love existed? We are only victimized by our foolish hearts." The carving was perfected with years of hard practice.

"Awww…isn't this cute." Ato said in her soft tone when they approached her, Ato fixed her hair and smiled warmly at the pair. Bevy blushed harder and tried to take her hand back, but Itachi's grip on her hand was strong. Ato ignored them and went back to her training.

"I've developed a new technique, just watch ." Ato said, not really caring if they were watching or not. Ato reached into her traveling handbag that was hanging limply on the side of her waist, and pulled out a hand full of cherry blossoms.

She toss the blossoms into the air and they swayed back and forth until it hit the ground. Ato's hands perform a recited gesture and a green light exploded from the blossoms. In place of the blossoms, standing there was girl who looked like Ato's twin. Bevy's eyes grew large.

Ato somehow managed to create her own substitute. Itachi applauded and Ato took a bow.

"Two Ato's…so there _is _a Buddha." A dulled voice said from behind them. Ato whipped around and meet Hisoka's hard eyes.

Atoperforms a few more hand gestures and her twin disappeared. Hisoka smirked, "Why did you make her leave? I was just about to fall in love."

Ato rolled her eyes and tried to walk passed him. His arms snaked out and pulled her back. Ato fell into his hard male chest and she struggled to be freed.

Bevy and Itachi chuckled and walked away. Itachi threw Hisoka a knowing look. Bevy took a last look at the carvings on the bark of the cherry blossom tree and disappeared with Itachi.

Ato swore in a colorful variety of languages. "I'm impressed, you have a mouth of a drunken sailor." Hisoka said with an amused grin displayed on his handsome face, his finger tracing the lines of her soft lips.

Ato chin quivered and her breath shortened. She felt vulnerable and exposed. She hated that feeling.

Ato attempted to push him away, but his tall frame was nearly impossible to budge. Hisoka smirked and placed his strong hands around her waist, drawling her closer to him.

Their bodies fitted perfectly. Ato blushed and Hisoka chuckled, "I love it when you blush. You almost looked like a girl." Ato sighed inwardly, trust Tomei to make light of a situation like this.

Hisoka smiled and bent his head towards her, pressing for a kiss that he knows she wants to give.

Ato panicked and turned her head the other way. Hisoka smirked and said in a very arrogant way, "It's actions like these that makes it so obvious you're a virgin."

Ato blushed and tried very hard to ignore his immature remark, but that last comment hit a nerve. Ato closed her eyes to control her tempter, which was about to explode.

Hisoka took that gesture as an invitation and kissed her lightly on her eyelid. Ato's eyes shot open.

Hisoka eyes were only a mere inch away from her own emerald ones. His honey ones were a disturbance to her.

Ato doesn't like the fact that he was seeing into her very soul. The place where she keeps her dearest secrets and where her pain took shelter.

"Let me go." She said in a very soft tone, her eyes were purposely avoiding his. Hisoka tighten his grip on her and pressed closer.

Ato gasped, this closeness with this arrogant bastard felt…right? Ato shook her head to rid it of such an idea, never… never will she like him, never would she want to, yet her heart spoke another command.

All of these emotions confused her, she was running in circles, with no destination. One minute she hated his very guts and the next she was anticipating to see his arrogant face again.

Ato felt a strong headache coming on, she rubbed her temples. She shouldn't have skipped dinner last night and breakfast this morning…not to mention school's lunch as well.

"What's wrong? Is my charm that great of an effect?" Hisoka asked tilting her chin up.

Ato felt faint, dizzy, and why was there two of him? "Are you working on your doubles technique again?" Ato asked in a low and soft voice. Hisoka shook his head, "Why…?" His voice trailed offasAto faint dead away in his arms.

Hisoka held her limp body as if it weighed no more than a feather. He smirked.

So the head strong Ato is human after all! Hisoka's eyes involuntarily fell to her heaving chest and with all the will power he could muster, he tore his gaze away.

What was wrong with him! She's unconscious and all he could think about is the roundness of her chest! What kind of sick minded bastard is he?

He mentally told himself to get a grip, she's only a girl. Ato is just your average, ordinary, everyday girl….he blew an irritated breath, yeah sure, and pigs really do fly.

Hisoka walked up to the sakura tree where he saw her flinging her sharp leaves at and skimmed the writings in Japanese.

Hisoka grew amazed…so this is how Ato really feel about love. Hisoka smirked, how would she know what love really is, if she never experienced it? Physically…?

Hisoka mentally kicked himself in the ass, there he went again thinking X-rated thoughts. Thinking thoughts like these were not normal…not normal at all, but then again, nothing is normal this time and age.

Hisoka glanced down at the unconscious Ato. Hisoka took his mind away from the gutters.

Hisoka groaned, it had been a long day…it's the best excuse he could think of for a messed up mind like his. He need to get home, as soon as possible….why couldn't he move? His mind told him to go, but his lower part told him to stay.(he's talking about his heart!)

He knew this would probably be the last time he could look admirably at Ato without having to hear her mouth…or he could away knock her conscious.

Hisoka dismissed the idea. She is too hard headed to knock unconscious.

Hisoka took one last look at the carvings and smirked, with time things could change. Hisoka kissed her gently on the lips and disappeared through a whirling wind funnel.

**Back at the Hakate house-**

The sun was setting in a bloody sky over the boarding house. Bera sat on the railing over her balcony watching the sky and waiting for the first star to appear. This had been a special thing her and an old friend had promised to do each night.

Together they would search and make a wish upon the same star. She closed her eyes and a single tear slid down her warm cheek. She tasted the salt and ignored the tears. It was hard to stop them now a days. She opened her eyes once more, looked into the night's darkening sky and smiled.

There it was. She said her wish and prayer to herself. A warm breeze played with her hair. It felt like fingers combing it out rather than tangling it. She got off the railing and looked up at the sky. She closed her eyes, her face pointing to the heavens…and danced.

She twirled and spun in great circles. She leapt and bound. The sorrow she felt was still present but there was another presence, one that filled her with joy, and one that seemed to be dancing with her.

Tonight was an anniversary, one she both dreaded and anticipated each year. Each year she hoped that maybe her prayer would be answered but each time it ended like this. But she was grateful that the presence was here at all.

Time seemed to slow as she danced with the ghost of the past. She cried and smiled. When she felt alone…he had always been there. But now…she was simply alone.

Three. Three years had passed. She began to lose the warmth that had filled her senses. She slowly stopped dancing. She stood, staring at the sky as the warm breeze flew back into the night.

Tears began roll more heavily now. It blurred her vision of the sky…which was now completely dark. "Why!" Bera screamed at the sky. "Why did you leave! I thought you were strong! You didn't even try to run! You promised you wouldn't leave!"

Bera fell to her knees and looked at the cherry wood planks. "You promised…" ,she whispered and began weep, wrapping her arms around herself. She heard someone in her room but ignored it. It didn't matter.

Kiyochi ran up behind Bera. He had seen her drop to her knees. He got onto his knees quickly, wrapped his arms around her. "Bera are you…"

Bera leaned back into Kiyo. Kiyo's eyes widened when he saw her tear stained cheeks. Bera looked deep into his warm hazel eyes. "I…I don't think I can bare one more year." Kiyo's eyes seemed to smile warmly.

Bera began to cry into his chest and Kiyo wrapped his arms tighter around her, placing his cheek atop her head. He let her cry until she chose to stop.

He knew why she was crying and it pained him as well but he would never know the horrors of what Bera saw that horrible day. Kiyo soothed Bera with his voice. "Shhh. Hey…hey. It's okay."

Bera lifted her head and placed a cheek on his chest as they sat there in the dark night. "Kiyo, you weren't even conscious. I alone saw what happened. I alone carry this burden. You may have a physical scar but…but at least you don't have memories. And for that…I envy you." She sniffled back snot and tears.

Kiyo smoothed her hair. "I know Bera. It doesn't have to be that way. You can tell me. This year I want to know." Bera looked up at him to see him smiling down at her.

Kiyo wiped tears from her eyes with his thumb. "You can tell me Bera-Chan." Bera blinked back tears and took comfort from his touch. She would have to. It was her duty. She wasn't about to let his heroic memory die along with him… Ryu.

_**Flashback-**_

_Bera opened her eyes slowly. The stench of rotting flesh surrounded her and seeped into her very being. Bones had that had once held flesh now littered the ground on which she was laying. She heard a ragged breathing only inches away from her. _

_She turned her head quickly to see Kiyochi, his face hidden in the look of fear that seemed to consume him. Her head was hazy and her sight still a little unclear. However she knew she was in a compact space, And then a new sense overwhelmed her…Evil. _

_Someone or something was in the room with her and Kiyo that had immense dark power. _

_A shuffling next to her jarred her into reality. She turned quickly and almost smacked her face into Ryu. _

_Ryu was a handsome young man with wild black hair that he normally kept tidy by tying a Konoha village headband around his head. _

_His eyes were a dark blue that seemed as endless as the stars. It was his aura that Bera had admired him for the most. It had a calming effect however he held an air of strength and arrogance. This helped Bera greatly now._

_"Ryu, what happ…." Bera was hushed by Ryu's deep voice. "Shhh. Remember earlier when I told you about that strange aura, well…Bera you're not going to believe me but it's a demon. A real Demon." _

_Bera wasn't skeptical over this matter for strange things had been happening to her and her friends. Ryu for instance had begun to absorb light and possibly even the energy around him. She wasn't sure of anything anymore. _

_Suddenly, a dim light appeared and the room took shape. It appeared to be a basement of some sort. It was then memories flooded back and she remembered how she got down there in the first place. _

_For some sick reason, down to the pit of her stomach, she was glad that Ato and Bevy had declined the little trip to this place. She took in the dank room and noticed that across the room was a mountain of bones(explaining the stench) and chained to the wall was a brick red monster so hideous that Bera had no idea as how to describe it if she had to. _

_Bera eyed the chains and saw the rust and cracked links. Her gut rumbled with that horrible feeling. "Bera look at his back…at those green lines. _

_They're, well they seem to be… pulsating." Ryu pointed out the neon green stripes that laidened the creature's back and laid across it's arms and legs. They seemed to be glowing and turning off all at once. _

_The Demon turned its great head towards them and saw them. With one great tug he pulled free of the wall. The monster seemed to be hocking a loogy and spat out green chunky fluid at the threesome which landed behind them. Sadly, they looked back at the monster. _

_While doing so, a tiny miniaturized version of the creature formed from the fluid. It crept up upon Kiyo and dug it's long caws into his arms and began to suck the life force from him. _

_Bera summoned up her strength and punched the tiny creature into the wall just as Kiyo fainted into Bera's lap. Ryu blinked and looked around the room as more of the tiny monsters began to grow. Ryu shook Bera from her state of shock. "Bera. BERA!" Bera blinked at Ryu. "Bera-Chan, take Kiyo and head for those stairs they lead straight to the front door…I'll hold him off." _

_Bera placed her hands on his shoulders "How are you going to do that!" "Bera you saw what I can do…this is a perfect chance for me to try this out." Bera was unsure, however Ryu had never steered her wrong before. _

_His eyes told her to trust him and so she did. Bera began to half drag/ half carry Kiyo's limp body as fast as she could. Meanwhile Ryu took a flying jump towards the beast and was knocked down. _

_Bera hesitated. Ryu shot her a look that she only saw him give to those he was a bout to fight and yet he softened them. _

_She couldn't turn back not now. Bera took off at a run, she couldn't go that fast with Kiyo's weight. _

_Bera tripped and fell face first into the ground. Kiyo's limp body flew too far ahead for her to reach him. She tried to get up but her foot was stuck on a chain that had wrapped itself around her ankle. Suddenly she saw Ryu's body being thrown into the wall ahead of her. _

_He fell to the ground with a grunt and didn't move. In horror she watched the great monster make its way towards Kiyo's lifeless body. Bera cried out in terror. Kiyo was helpless, Bera was stuck and Ryu was knocked out. The situation was going down the proverbial toilet. _

_"Hey you!" Bera tried desperately to get the monsters attention. If she didn't do something Kiyo would be dead. The creature stood over Kiyo's body. _

_Bera screamed just as a blast formed with in the monsters mouth. The Demon bent over to attack Kiyo with the blast, however Ryu threw his body into the monster's head, knocking the blast in the opposite direction. _

_Bera blinked as Ryu landed in front of her. He was panting heavily from exhaustion. Their eyes met, but Ryu had no time to talk…the monster still had Kiyo in its grasps. _

_A fight ensued for about ten more minutes…however to Bera it seemed like forever. Not matter how hard Ryu hit the demon , it had no effect. The creature remained towering over the lifeless body at it's feet. _

_Bera watched as the demon took in a deep breath, taking in not only air but energy as well. The monster lowered its head and aimed for Kiyo. Ryu looked at Bera and deep down her stomach did a flip…almost knowing what was about to happen. _

_His body was badly bruised and at least two of his four limbs were broken. To her amazement, He smiled and winked at her. As the monster exhaled the great energy orb at Kiyo, Ryu jumped up and hovered . He was using his body as a shied for his best friend. _

_Ryu seemed to take in the humungous energy ball. Only four rays of energy laid across Kiyo's back, burning an X through his shirt and into his skin. _

_The initial blast seemed to be slowed down in single frames. It was as though she was watching it from afar. When all the light went out. Bera sat in the dark…not feeling the presence of the creature any more…however she didn't feel Ryu's anymore either. _

_Bera screamed his name over and over again for what seemed like hours. Wet tears fell moistening her dry skin. She summoned unknown strength and pulled free from the chains. _

_She ran towards Kiyo's body and placed her hands on his bloody back. She didn't know whether it was his own or Ryu's but there was something laying across his back. _

_She felt for it and picked it up, squinting through the dim light. It was Ryu's dog tags. Something Deep within Bera gave way…as if a warm summer day suddenly turned into a raging tornado and she was standing there with no place to run. _

_The truth sank down deep and settled into her being, nestling where no one could pry it loose. Tears fell more freely. However she wept silently as she slowly picked Kiyo up and placed him half way onto her tiny shoulders. What had just happened? Was this real? Or was it a dream? _

_The reality hit home when Bera stepped out of the beat down house and into the bright sunshine. She dropped Kiyo and collapsed next him. _

_On her hands and knees Bera wept to herself. Her dearest friend had just given his life up. She had no right to say that he shouldn't have done that…either way, tragedy would have struck. _

_Bera was disturbed by a sound from within the house. She looked up at on of the windows on the second story. A figure stood within the room, smiling evily upon her and Kiyo's body…Bera knew at once that the three of them had been set up…and she once again felt the evil aura. _

_This was the real demon. Bera got to her shakily got on her feet. Kiyo's groan of pain and sudden cry when he saw he was covered in blood took her attention away from the window for only a split second, but that was all it took for the shadowy figure to disappear. _

_Bera growled and then bent down to try and ease Kiyo's pain._

_**Flashback fades out-**_

Bera stared blankly at the floor. The heavy beating of Kiyo's heart was putting her into a trance of nothingness. A meaningless song danced in the back of her mind. All was quiet. All that could be heard was the shallow and delayed breath of the young couple. Kiyo was first to break this deadly stillness.

"So that's what really happened?" Bera looked up at him but he turned his face away. Bera gently laid her head back onto his chest. "I know its hard Kiyo, to know why. But it's not your fault. It's no ones. It just happened." She sighed. Then she felt a tear drop land on her cheek.

She looked up and just missed hitting his nose. His head hung low he began to talk in a low deep voice that was laced with the threat of a downfall of tears. "Yes ….it was. It was all my fault. If I had paid attention I would have never fainted. Ryu's dead, and its because of me." Anger filled his voice and Bera watched as the hand that had once gently caressed her head, ball into a tight fist.

Bera was quite shocked at his. It was not in Kiyo's nature to say anything was his fault…even if it was true. Bera felt almost guilty, now he had put this on himself. Ryu and Kiyo were like brothers. Maybe she shouldn't have told him but she had and it wasn't like she could take it back now. It was her turn to ease his pain.

Bera lifted his face up so she could look him in the eyes. Tears filled his lower lids, distilling the warm sugar that were his eyes. Bera smiled a weak half smile. "Don't blame yourself. You couldn't do anything because you were almost dead yourself. I was fine but I did nothing so don't take it hard."

Kiyo placed a warm hand on her cheek. It was getting chilly and he see the red tint on her cheeks and nose…or were they from tears? Either way he wanted to get inside, that way no one walking past her balcony below would hear them. Kiyo stood up and stretched.

"Where are you going?" Bera asked in a worried tone. She was afraid to be alone. Kiyo held out his hand. "Come on. I don't want to be out here anymore." he said in a melodious tone. Bera gladly took his hand, stood up and stretched as he did. However, he did not let go of her hand as she led him into her room.

The room was dark when they entered. She had forgotten to flip it on when she went onto the balcony. Bera began to move her hand across the wall in search of the switch. Kiyo stopped her with his free hand. "I like it like this." He whispered. Bera nodded and unintentionally led him towards her bed.

Together they crawled into the bed, each taking a side on the black sheets. Kiyo and Bera faced each other not really able to make out the finer points but just the basic shape of each other's faces.

For some reason, the darkness made both of them feel calm and safe. It was as though someone pulled a great blanket over their heads, hiding them away from the rest of the world.

Kiyo placed his hand inches away from Bera's face and he felt her hot even breaths upon it. Bera laced her fingers through his. " So what are we going to do now? Should we tell the others?" Bera said staring at their entwined fingers.

Kiyochi smiled. At any other time he would be aroused beyond belief. Dark room. Laying on a bed alone with a girl. Of course, any guy would but due to the circumstances, he chose to keep his mind free of that…for now. He nodded his head slowly.

The pair were close enough that they could feel each others breath upon their faces. New feelings were stirring deep within Bera. However, she pushed them aside for later.

Ryu was the guy she should have on her mind for right now but the idea of have Kiyochi alone in her room, on her bed, in the dark, was like an itch she couldn't reach. On an almost unseen cue, they sighed in unison. They smiled and then both closed their eyes…try to think about how to tell the others.

A noise from within Bera's closed bedroom door alerted Bevy as she was walking towards her own room. She stopped outside the door and began to listen intently.

Ato poked her head out of her doorway. And stared at the spying Bevy. "Psst ! Bevy…what are you doing? Are you listening to Bera snore…believe me if you want to hear that you should come over to my place you can still hear it clearly from over here."

Bevy waved for Ato to come to her. Ato closed her door quietly and did as motioned. The duo stood on either side of the door. "Ato, I swear I heard a male voice in there." Bevy whispered.

Ato shook her head, "I don't think Bera would sneak a guy into our house. She'd be too clumsy and mess up trying."

Bevy gave Ato a hard look. "Yeah well, I think she just tripped up." With one swift kick, Bera's door gave way and light from the hallway poured in on the dark room.

Bevy found the switch almost immediately and flipped it on. There laying on Bera's bed was two figures. One being Bera and the other a male.

Bera and Kiyo jumped as the door to her room was kicked in. When the light was switched on it blinded the pair for an instant but before they could see they heard a voice that rang out clear, "What the fuck are you doing in here!"

As it became easier to see they saw Bevy and Ato's form in the doorway. Kiyo smiled dumbly and simply uttered, "Hi?" At that moment The duo attacked with brutal broom sticks of fury. The hard wood landed many times over Kiyochi's head and back. "Dirty pervert! How could you take advantage of Bera like that!" he heard coming from Ato's mouth.

Bevy had nothing to say that he could understand. She cursed at him in many unknown languages. However he heard Bera screaming their names over and over again in the back round while the two _Kiyo-bashers_ ignored her.

Suddenly it became intensely hot as Bera set herself on fire to get attention. Finally the bashing ceased., as the two girls focused their attention on Bera.

"Bera, if he violated you so help me!"

"Are you ok?"

"Let me know how you want him tortured. I'd be glad to carry out the sentencing."

"I know this is embarrassing, but where did he touch you?"

"I swear I'll kill him."

"Are you still a virgin?"

All these questions were thrown at her in a barrage. Every other sentence she tried to say , she was cut off by one of the two girls. At long last the questions ended with Bera screaming at the top of her large lungs.

"LISTEN! He didn't do anything to me. I invited him in here. I let the lights out and I let him in my bed. He never said one word." Bera poured out his defense. Bevy and Ato looked at one another and then back to Bera.

"So you two are an item then?" Bevy said in a sly manner. Bera and Kiyo both sweat dropped. "Heh. Not really, you see today is a very special day." Bera said twiddling her thumbs. Kiyo looked up at the them. "There is something we need to tell you. "

* * *

**Sane-Sammi:** (clear throat) 

**Bera-Chan: **Suspension is the key to every good story...

**Sane-Sammi:** Our story is good?

**Bera-Chan:** (hits Sane) For once just agree!

**Sane-Sammi: **(stick tongue out at Bera while she is not looking)

**Bera-Chan:** We apologize for not introducing the rest of the Naruto's gang, but there are a lot of characters in this story...and it's gonna take some time...

**Sane-Sammi: **Excuses! Excuses!

**Bera-Chan: **Baka! Whose side are you own anyway...?

**Sane-Sammi: **Do you really want me to answer that?

**Bera-Chan: **Just hush it...

**Sane-Sammi:** (covers her mouth with her hands)

**Bera-Chan:** Please review this story...

**Sane-Sammi:** Press this button...(points to review button)


End file.
